Fights and Bites
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Harry and Draco are always fighting, so it's not unusual for them to fight after a quidditch match; but this fight turns into something more, something passionate. Rated M for a reason, complete utter smut/oneshot/PWP. Read internal descriptions please.


***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am in no way promoting/supporting child/underage pornography. This fanfiction is rated M for a reason, stating that there is graphic and sexual scenes, including (but not limited to), kissing, penetration, hand jobs, blow jobs, fingering, or any other sexual act between two males. If you do not approve of these scenes, do not read this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**This is my first Drarry fanfiction, I hope it turns out well, lots of reviews please? Harry is a bottom in this story. I can't quite decide if I like it when Draco tops, or if he bottoms...It's hard to tell at this point. I'm leaning more toward bottom. Haha. This is a ONESHOT I will not continue this, but I will however write more if I get some good reviews...**

**This is unedited, so please excuse things that are worded wrong, spelled wrong, or if names/places/situations are incorrect. (I fixed the one about the texting and cellphones, sorry about that .. thought I deleted it all before and it wasn't fixed..again, sorry.)  
><strong>

Harry sighed after a long and tiring match of quidditch. Naturally he had won the game, and naturally, Slytherin House was pissed. The raven sighed, his dark hair falling into his green eyes. He was exhausted, completely exhausted.

"Potter..." Draco Malfoy, marched up to the boy. He flipped his white hair to the side and folded his arms across his chest.

"Malfoy..." Harry responded. A long pause came between the two as they stared at each other, "Is there something you wanted?"

Draco sighed, walking closer to the raven haired boy, "You've got some nerve Potter... I mean really, what spells are you doing anyway? It's ridiculous, you, cheating and getting away with it.."

"Maybe I'm just good, Draco...Did you ever consider that?" Harry stepped closer, glaring harshly at the boy.

They had constantly been at each others throats, ever since they had joined Hogwarts. It was a never ending battle between the two. They had never physically fought, usually it was only with spells and words. But today, Draco had the nerve to haul off and shove Harry against a post.

"You listen here Potter, if you don't back off and start losing some matches I'll-"

"-You'll _what_?" Harry shoved him back, scowling, "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't think of doing anything-"

"-You know nothing about me, you don't know the things I'm capable of," Draco pinned Harry against the post, hands on both sides of his head.

"Back off..." Harry warned, not wanting to fight the other.

"You son of a …" Draco groaned, grabbing Harry by the hair and slamming their lips together.

Harry fought for what felt like over a minute, but it was only a few seconds. After he realized that Draco wasn't trying to kill him, he began to relax. Harry didn't expect his first kiss to be from a guy behind the quidditch field, especially that guy to be Draco Malfoy. It was an awkward kiss, confusing and new to the both of them. Fourteen was a confusing age, especially for two hormonal wizards. It soon came naturally, and they were forcing their lips together, bruising them as they nipped at each other. Their teeth clashed as they fought for dominance, raking their nails through each others hair. The possibility of getting caught was slim to none, but as soon as the thought hit both of them, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Harry..." Draco barely whispered.

"What...?" he wiped his mouth, feeling strange.

"C-come with me," he grabbed the boy by the wrist, dragging him completely out of sight.

Harry was quiet, not wanting to speak. Of course, he had no idea what Draco was up to, but he didn't really care. A warm feeling was filling his stomach as Draco pulled him into one of the many towers that surrounded the field. Draco pushed him to the floor of the tower between the bleachers, knowing that the last place anyone would look for them was out there. The platinum blonde boy straddled Harry's hips, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Their second kiss was more passionate, almost loving. Draco slowed down the kissing and worked his way to Harry's neck. The raven let out a slight moan as the kissing and sucking against his throat began. A slight chuckle emitted from Draco's chest and throat as he continued to torment the younger boy. Harry gasped as the older boys thigh pressed against his groin, grinding slightly. Draco sat up, pulling his robe off, followed by the one Harry was wearing. Harry began to speak, but was quickly quieted down by Draco's lips. He worked them slowly, silently telling the younger boy to keep quiet. It was still new to the both of them, but Draco _did _know what he was doing. Harry just laid there, completely submitted to the other boy. He let out a slight complaint as Draco began removing the rest of their clothing. Harry knew what was going to happen, knew it was inevitable at this point. It was only a matter of time before Draco had stripped them both of any article of clothing they held. A nice sized erection stood between both of their legs, and Harry was quite surprised at the size- very large for a boy of his stature. He felt himself blush as Draco eyed him and his semi-hairless body. Draco reached his hand down, grasping Harry's member. The boy gasped and bit his lip, wanting to feel more of the one that was taking all of his innocence from him. Draco ran his hands through Harry's thick head of hair, gently pulling him up onto his knees. They were eye level again, and their lips were pressing tightly against each others as they pulled their bodies together. Harry became mildly confused as Draco stood up, locking his fingers in his enemies hair. Draco's large cock was in his face and he got the hint when he looked up, the platinum blonde winking at him. Harry nodded, grasping the erection in his hand. His mouth opened and he carefully took the member into his moist cavern. Draco let out a sigh, groaning as Harry began bobbing his head back and forth.

Draco had known personal pleasure, whether it be from arguing with people, fighting, casting spells, or even silently masturbating while in bed at night...but none of that compared to the feeling of Harry's lips and tongue working at his cock. Draco let out a nice moan that caused the boy on his knees to shiver, pulling away from the cock.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Draco frowned.

"You didn't tell me to continue either," Harry smirked as he stood up, "let's do something else..."

Draco nodded, "Come here then..." he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close. He placed two fingers to Harry's lips, "Suck..." he commanded.

It wasn't like Harry to submit to someone so freely, but even if Draco was considered his enemy, he was oddly comfortable with their sexual acts. Harry opened his mouth and sucked on the boys fingers as their lower bodies ground together. They moaned as they watched each other, not wanting to look away. It was the most exotic and out of control thing either boy had done. Exotic, because they were having their first sexual encounters with another boy; out of control, due to the fact that they were risking being caught. Harry soon had his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, moaning into his ear as the fingers he had just coated in saliva were being inserted into him. He dug his fingertips into the boys shoulder blades, gasping as the two digits thrust in and out of him. Draco smirked, thrusting the fingers deeper inside of him, curling them just right. Harry let out a muffled scream as he buried his face into Draco's neck. In any other situation, Draco may have been rough and demanding- ripping at the boy and being forcefully dominant; but in this case, Draco was gentle, allowing the both of them to feel pleasure.

The gray eyed boy rubbed Harry's back before removing his fingers. He watched as Harry fell to his knees, whimpering. Draco hadn't realized that he nearly drove the boy to an orgasm, stopping his motions just before that was allowed to happen. He grabbed their cloaks and laid them out before helping Harry lay down.

"Relax for me..." Draco was flushed, completely gorgeous. He spoke in a soft tone, the words flowing off his tongue like no other.

"This is going to hurt..." Harry whispered, biting his lip softly.

"Maybe for a bit..." Draco spread his legs, laying between them. He brushed the hair from his new found lovers face, placing a gentle kiss upon the scar he held, "I'll take it slow," he winked, sending chills through Harry's body.

Harry nodded, spreading his legs wider. Draco spit into his hand, rubbing his cock to get it slick. It wasn't normal for him to carry something with him such as lotion, or even a condom..so he did with what he had. Harry's breathing was shaky as he watched Draco position himself. He lifted Harry's hips slightly, rubbing his stomach to help him relax. Harry gasped, trying to contain his screams as Draco thrust his cock inside of him.

"D-Draco!" Harry finally screamed out, arching his back.

"Oh fuck...you're so tight..." he shut his eyes, holding back the movements he desperately wanted to do.

Harry reached up, running his fingers through Draco's hair, "Move..." he pulled their lips together, moaning into his mouth as Draco began thrusting into him.

"Tell me what you want Harry..." Draco kissed his neck, biting down and sucking.

"You..." he whimpered, rocking his hips.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." he bit Harry's neck harder, thrusting his hips faster.

The two moaned together, their hands roaming all over each other. They couldn't stop touching, biting, kissing, and screaming. It was intense, more than just intense, it was pure ecstasy. The last thing either wizard thought they would be doing was having sex after a long game of quidditch, especially together. But they were, and they were enjoying it. Harry was screaming louder as Draco sped up, slamming the head of his cock into Harry's sweet spot. The harder he went, the better it felt. They were completely wrapped up in each others arms, legs intertwined, and sweaty bodies mashing together.

"Harry, I'm.. oh.." Draco held onto the boys hips as he rammed his cock deeper inside of him, "..fuck I'm cumming.."

"Inside me..." Harry bucked his hips, screaming loudly as they began to reach their end.

Draco moaned loudly, digging his nails into Harry's hips as he came, shooting himself deep inside of the young wizard. Harry was next, sitting up into Draco's lap as he bounced himself on his cock, screaming out the others name as he came between them. Their lips locked in a sweet kiss, something so soft and delicate, it could have been recognized as love...

"Harry..." Draco laid down with him, playing with his hair as they relaxed.

"Mm.." he smiled, resting his head against Draco's chest.

It wasn't often that the two said each others first names, it was normally only their last name that was said when they spoke of the other. Today was different, and the two were still enjoying the company of the other.

- **Later **-

"Where were you?" Ron rushed up to Harry, noticing that his hair was a total mess.

"I was just out getting some air and clearing my head..." he tried to fight a blush as he recalled where he really was.

"What are all of those marks on your neck?" he asked.

"They look like hickeys," _Hermione_ walked up, a smirk on her face, "so who is she?"

"What are you talking about? They're bug bites..." Harry tried to walk away quickly, but suddenly noticed Draco standing with his group of goons.

An owl flew overhead, dropping a letter at Harry's feet. He lifted the note and opened it. Perfect handwriting graced the page as he looked it over, "_Want to go out tomorrow night?_" Harry smiled, placing the letter in his pocket.

"Who is it? Your girlfriend?" Hermione and Ron were right over Harry's shoulder, trying to read the letter.

"No one, just some spam..."

- **Morning **-

Harry stood outside, Ron and Hermione by his side. It was early before class, and they were just watching the sun appear in the sky. The morning air was chilled, but not so much that it required any heavy clothing.

"Harry," he turned, seeing Draco standing with his goons slightly behind him.

"Draco," he responded.

"Did you get my letter..?"

Harry blushed slightly, "Y-yes..."

"Well why didn't you write back?" his eyes got wide and he almost looked hurt, to say to least.

"I was sort of busy, and .. well I forgot by the time night came and I figured-"

"-What's going on?" Hermione questioned. But Hermione didn't need to wait for an explanation, she could see the red marks on Draco's neck that matched Harry's. It was clear that the two were up to "something."

"It's nothing," Harry lied, "can I talk to you in private?"

Draco nodded, grasping Harry by the wrist and dragging him away from the group. He parked them in a corner, out of sight, and leaned into Harry, "Why didn't you write back..?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking things over..that's all..." Harry smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"What type of things?" he rested their foreheads together.

"Just was wondering if you and I were … well you know, dating?"

"Well of course we are.."

Harry nodded, "What will people think?"

"I don't give a fuck what people think," Draco pushed away, "well...more like, what my father would think..."

"You don't think that people would think any less of you because you're a queer?"

"I'm still smarter and stronger than anyone and-"

"-you two," Hermione marched up, "you're dating, aren't you? That's where you were yesterday," she pointed to Harry, "and you couldn't be found for your spell competition yesterday..." she pointed to Draco, "Not to mention you both have hickeys on your necks and you're now both blushing," she placed her hands on her hips, nodding.

Draco scowled, "It's none of your business, you mudblood."

"Draco..." Harry grasped his arm, "stop it," he turned to his friend, "yes, we _were _together. It may all seem a bit strange but...well actually it is really strange."

Draco frowned, shaking his arm free from Harry's grasp, "I'm out of here..." he stormed off, hearing Harry call after him. He began running, avoiding the one he now referred to as his boyfriend.

Harry groaned, "I'll talk to you later about this Hermione..." he took off running, quickly catching up to Draco, "Malfoy," he ran faster, tackling the older boy to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" he shouted back, pinning him to the ground.

"Harry this is all so new to me and I don't want your friends getting involved right now..." he sat up, frowning, placing his hand on Harry's hip.

"I don't either, I don't know how she knew..well, actually I do..she's smart but-"

"-is it really that obvious that I love you...?"

"Well it wasn't to me..."

"Well what about to Granger?" a few students walked past, raising their eyebrows and whispering. It was quite the site, Harry straddling Draco's hips as they sat in the grass...it was clear that something was going on between the two, but they didn't seem to mind that people were starting to stare.

Harry sighed, "She's-" he paused, watching Professor McGonagall march over.

"Potter, Malfoy, we had a report that you two were fighting..?" she looked at the strangeness of the situation.

"No Professor McGonagall," Harry spoke up, "we were honestly just talking.."

"Just talking..." Draco agreed, removing his hand from Harry's hip.

"Well...alright. Get to class then..." she eyeballed them one more time before walking off.

They sighed together, looking into each others eyes, "So now what?" Harry spoke.

"We kiss..." Draco smiled, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle, all stood from afar, watching the two kiss on the grass of the school. Their mouths were agape, and they were all in shock. It wasn't what anyone expected, not even Hermione. She had most likely expected the two to fight, haul off and hit each other or whip their wands out and begin casting spells against each other. But no, they were kissing; kissing so passionately it was amazing and quite amusing.

"Bloody hell..." Ron dropped his books for class, "Harry's a queer?"

"And Malfoy..." the two goons said together.

"They actually look happy," Hermione folded her arms, smiling.

"People are watching, Harry..." Draco held his hands.

"We should get to class then..." Harry stood, pulling Draco to his feet, giving him a final kiss.


End file.
